


Suggestion of a Direct Dial Phone

by Diary



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Bisexual Llewellyn Watts, Families of Choice, Late Night Conversations, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Jack Walker (Murdoch Mysteries), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: “No, I routinely barge into the room of my butcher in the middle of the bloody night! Get dressed, and meet Crabtree outside!” Complete.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Suggestion of a Direct Dial Phone

“Really, sir, I can-!”

Trying to figure out where’s he’s heard the voice yelling in the hallway before, Jack wishes there were a way to look at a clock in the middle of the night without getting up to turn on a lamp, light a candle, or open the curtains. Since the yelling has stopped, however, and he doesn’t want to wake Llewellyn, he decides-

The door is flung open, and for all Llewellyn is a great detective, the way he can sleep through anything-

“I already know, Crabtree,” Inspector Brackenreid’s irritable voice fills the room. “Oi, Watts, get up, and have Jack here get a telephone installed!”

He feels his breathing steadying when, sitting up, Llewellyn's face is rubbed against his shoulder.

Then, blinking between the two of them, Llewellyn inquires, “A case, sir?”

“No, I routinely barge into the room of my butcher in the middle of the bloody night! Get dressed, and meet Crabtree outside!”

With this, the inspector storms off, and Jack knew Tom knew, but he didn’t expect-

“We should get a place together,” Llewellyn says.

Though he also didn’t exactly expect an apology from Llewellyn, this statement is significantly more confusing than most of the random statements Llewellyn occasionally makes.

Getting dressed, Llewellyn continues, “I can’t have you at my place, and it’d cost more than what I’d want to spend and imagine more than you would for a private telephone to be installed here. We should find a cheap place of our own where we can get a private phone for a reasonable rate. Perhaps, we can get one that works without the need for an operator; Murdoch was telling me about it recently, but I can’t remember the details at the moment.”

Now that his heart has mostly settled, he finds he wants to go back to sleep, though, it’ll be difficult without Llewellyn, and then, soon enough, he can find out if this is something they need to talk about or if it’s simply a sleep-addled fancy passing through Llewellyn’s head.

“We’ll talk about it after you get some time away from whatever urgent matter had Tom bursting in. Maybe, we can have lunch together.” Hopefully, at least, he can have lunch delivered to Llewellyn; he doesn't agree with Llewellyn simply grabbing whatever snacks are available or, worse, forgetting to eat during the day.

Nodding, Llewellyn kisses him, and grabbing him before he can move away, Jack says, “Be safe.”

“I’ll try. Have a good night, Jack.”

The door’s shut gently, and settling back into the now cooler sheets, he wishes the solid warmth of Llewellyn against him was back.

Sleep starts to come, and he finds himself in a place where he and Llewellyn are older and happier.


End file.
